


We could have been beautiful

by purpleraindr0ps



Series: #w.i.p.s [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Uhm, friendship?, suppose that'll do, what do i tag this as, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraindr0ps/pseuds/purpleraindr0ps
Summary: Please leave a comment or kudos if you'd like me to continue this. don't be a silent reader.





	

jongin is seconds away from completely giving in to the enticing pull of slumber, lulled by the calm and soothing sensation of long shapely fingers carding through the strands of his hair - slow rhythmic strokes - and the soft melodic humming of a young man whose sturdy thighs jongin’s head was pillowed on.

he murmurs drowsily, “why did I fall for the wrong brother?”

the answer doesn’t come. jongin wonders if the other has heard him, and is just about to repeat his question, when the fingers in his hair come to a gentle halt and a quiet response reaches his ears.

“don’t all guys fall for the pretty ones?”

jongin falls silent for a brief moment, frown forming on the bridge of his nose. he shifts and turns so that he’s looking up at yixing’s smiling face, and when he parts his lips to speak, there’s a hint of reproach colouring his voice and swirling in the depths of his obsidian orbs.

“stop doing that,” he scolds lightly, and at the older boy’s slightly raised eyebrow, he continues speaking. “you’re downplaying yourself again, aren’t you?”

yixing’s eyebrow rises a notch higher and there’s a small lift to the corners of his lips as he says with barely concealed amusement. “am I?”

the younger boy scowls lightly, fighting the urge to throw a cushion in yixing’s face. that infuriating bastard. does he really have to answer all questions with a question of his own?

“yes hyung, yes you are,” he sighs. “and you shouldn’t, you know. you’re beautiful yixing, you really are,” he says earnestly, sincerity shining through.

yixing smiles fondly – touched by jongin’s words. “thank you,” he says simply, genuinely.

“you’re welcome,” the younger beams up. “but seriously,” he pauses for a quick second, “if i had fallen for you instead, wouldn’t it be better? i mean – ”

“you were never attracted to me the way you felt attracted to him though,” yixing interjects – gentle smile never once leaving his face. “that is to say, if we had gotten together back then, you wouldn’t have loved me the way you loved him.”

“and neither would have i, to be perfectly honest. you’re my best friend, jongin, and regardless of all the stories about best friends turning into lovers, i don’t think i could ever see you as more than a brother – a brother whom i love, but a brother nonetheless, nothing more. it’d be weird and awkward to see you in a romantic light, much less a sexual one.”

and as the older boy lets out a quiet chuckle, the younger falls silent for the second time that night.

“we would have been good though, right?” jongin asks absentmindedly.

yixing nods. “yes, we would have been good,” he easily agrees, “but we wouldn’t have been the best that we could have been.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you'd like me to continue this. don't be a silent reader.


End file.
